callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragunov
The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Campaign, the Dragunov is used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor. It is the most frequently encountered sniper rifle and can be found in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in Campaign has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, the only available attachment is the ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of killing an enemy in one shot to the chest or above (excluding arms). Because the Dragunov lacks any 1.1 or 1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme. The Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Hardcore gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and has a very high firecap. This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore. But take note of its length, as the barrel can stick out of cover give away the player's position. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope Gallery Dragunov MW.png|The Dragunov. sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle. Dragunov Reloading MW.png|Reloading the Dragunov. Dragunov_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Dragunov. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) as one of the two sniper rifles in game, and being the only semi-automatic one. The Dragunov looks very similar to the Dragunov in the console versions, though much brighter in color. The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but it has a Firecap, like the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign. When fired, the player can hear what seems to be a bolt being pulled back. This, combined with a lower rate of fire, make many players consider it as a bolt-action sniper rifle, though it is still superior to the M40A3. It is only available to use once by the player in the level "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer the Dragunov is the only sniper rifle available for the insurgents, however there's no difference between it and the M40A3 as they both kill with one shot on any part of the body and for this reason have their magazine capacity reduced to one round, making the Dragunov essentially a bolt action rifle. Dragunov_DS.png|The Dragunov in first person. Dragunov_Scope_DS.png|Scope reticule. Dragunov_Inventory_DS.png|Dragunov's Inventory Icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Dragunov returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is only found in Campaign and Special Ops. It has the same firing sound and reload animation as it does in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and a slightly more detailed design. It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia in "Takedown", and the Ultranationalists. It can be found and used in multiple levels, such as: *In the Museum. Rather than in the weapons casing, it is found in the hands of a Militia soldier and a Spetsnaz soldier in the displays, or from the Militia sniper near the dog. *From Russian/Militia snipers in Campaign. *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" on the scaffolding accessed after planting the C4 on the bodies. *"Cliffhanger" at one of the explosion sites used by a Russian sniper. *"The Hornet's Nest" at the front wall of the first building during the first fight. *"Loose Ends" near the M240s in the back room in the first floor of the house and in the armory, next to the ammo shelf. *"Contingency" near the M240s near the submarine. *"The Enemy of My Enemy" dropped at random by Ultranationalists. *Special Ops missions "Estate Takedown", "Wetwork", "Hidden", "Suspension" and "Armor Piercing". It, noticeably, has the front lens cap still on it, a change from the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version. It can be found with Arctic and Woodland Camouflage patterns in specific missions. Another noticeable change is that it the bolt is now seen in the receiver. One peculiar difference from other weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is that when the Dragunov is reloaded, the gun is held up with the magazine facing right, rather than with other guns the magazine faces left, or the barrel is facing up. Gallery File:Dragunov MW2.png|The Dragunov in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. File:Sniperiron 4.png|The Dragunov's scope reticule. File:Arctic Camouflage Dragunov 3rd Person MW2.png|The Dragunov found with Arctic Camouflage in the level "Contingency". File:SVD brazil.jpg|A Militia sniper with a Dragunov. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Dragunov appears in the campaign in the levels "Crash Site," "Executive Order" and "Numbers." In "Numbers", the Dragunov is commonly found equipped with an Infrared Scope. Multiplayer The Dragunov is the first Sniper Rifle available in multiplayer, available at the unlocking of Create-A-Class. It is also part of the default Sniper class. The Dragunov kills in one shot to the upper chest, neck, or head (only to the head and neck when silenced) and in two shots to the rest of the body, tied with the WA2000. The Dragunov has the largest magazine and reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, but has higher recoil than the WA2000, and less damage than the PSG1, making it an intermediate between the two. Because of its large magazine, the Dragunov also spawns with more reserve ammo than any other sniper: in fact, its default reserve of forty rounds is nearly comparable to the maximum ammo of the two high damage sniper rifles. In addition to its large magazine size, the Dragunov features the shortest reload time in its class. It is also different from the WA2000 as it possesses the default sniper zoom level (4.8x), unlike the WA2000's default reduced zoom level (3.6x). Due to its default low damage, the Dragunov (alongside the WA2000) is more suitable for a silencer than the two high damage sniper rifles, the PSG1 and the L96A1. The Dragunov used to have an unusual chevron-type sight, but as of a patch on consoles on April 28 it now has the same sight as the WA2000 and the L96A1 but only on the PlayStation 3 version. Its original reticule is still present in the Wii, Xbox 360, and PC versions. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies The Dragunov can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the Zombies maps. It is a reasonably good support weapon until around round 8 where it starts to lose its power. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the D115 Disassembler, and sports higher damage and a Variable Zoom scope. When Pack-A-Punched it is a one shot kill until Round 22, and a one-shot kill to the head until Round 34. Prior to being Pack-a-Punched, the Dragunov does slightly less damage than the L96A1. However, the two sniper rifles do the same damage after being upgraded, thus making the Dragunov superior when upgraded, with a higher rate of fire and more ammo. Dragunov vs. D115 Disassembler Gallery Dragunov_1st_Person_BO.png|The Dragunov. Dragunov_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Dragunov. Dragunov_Infrared_Sight_BO.png|The Dragunov with an Infrared Scope. Dragunov scope overlay BO.png|Looking through the scope. Draggy-side-view.png|Side view of the Dragunov. Dragunov Variable Zoom BO.png|Variable Zoom. Dragunov Upgraded BO.png|The D115 Disassembler. Dragunov stats.jpg|The Dragunov's multiplayer stats in Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears as one of two sniper rifles of the game (though other weapons can be scoped to be used as sniper rifles). The Dragunov has a 5 round magazine, fires semi automatic but has such a low rate of fire, similar to a bolt action's rate (this was likely done for balancing reasons, as the allied counterpart is the bolt-action M40). It can be fitted with a silencer. The Dragunov is the sniper rifle of choice for the Soviet Army, Vietcong and the Cuban Forces both in campaign and in multiplayer. In multiplayer the Dragunov is one of the pre-unlocked weapons, and it's possible to unlock the silencer for it after 100 kills. It is possible to get it for 950 points in Zombies Mode out of the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Dragunov was first seen during the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Multiplayer World Premiere trailer. It is similar to the previous variants, but this time with black, synthetic furniture, and a different scope. Campaign The Dragunov can be found in the mission "Return To Sender". Multiplayer The Dragunov is similar its previous iterations, being semi automatic with a 10 round magazine. It is unlocked at Level 12. It has a extremely high fire-cap, same as the Barrett .50cal, but with higher mobility. It has significantly higher recoil than in previous games, making consecutive shots hard to perform accurately, and with the Dragunov's reduced One Shot Kill area now only being the head, it makes aiming for the head in order to get a one shot kill the best method of killing enemies. The ACOG Scope is a useful optic for the Dragunov as, since the rifle cannot fire a second shot at long range very quickly, it is important to get into mid range to lessen the recoil; the ACOG will provide more peripheral vision and solidify the Dragunov as a mid-range marksman rifle, comparable to the MK14. The Kick proficiency is useful as the recoil becomes much more manageable, making follow up shots much easier to perform. However, one may also take full advantage of the Dragunov's high mobility by using the Speed proficiency, which will bring its mobility to SMG level. The suppressor is also useful, as the one shot kill capability of the Dragunov is already mediocre (only a headshot will kill an enemy with full health). Extreme Conditioning can be a synergistic perk to bring the Dragunov to its optimum range so that its recoil is less of a hindrance. Quickdraw can help eliminate the slow ADS time, as for other sniper rifles. Unique to the Dragunov, the player may consider giving up Marksman, a traditional "sniper perk," in lieu of another third tier perk, as the Dragunov's strengths lie in mid ranges rather than longer ranges. The RSASS is often considered to be better than the Dragunov, sporting lower recoil, a larger magazine, more ammo, and exactly the same damage. The only advantage to the Dragunov is the mobility, as the RSASS's mobility is the same as the Barrett .50cal, AS50 and LMGs. The Dragunov, therefore, compared to other sniper rifles, fulfills more of a mid-range battle rifle role, due to its low damage and high recoil at long ranges. Should one want to employ the Dragunov in a traditional sniper role, there is always the option of going prone. While prone, all sniper rifles receive a considerable reduction to recoil. Recently, the Dragunov has recieved a major reduction in recoil by default. It now has similar recoil to that of the RSASS, effectively increasing its effectiveness. Special Ops The Dragunov is available in both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Dragunov is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Hit and Run. Survival Mode The Dragunov is available in Survival Mode at level 16 and costs $2000. Attachments *Variable Scope *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer Gallery Dragunov MW3.png|First person view of the Dragunov. Dragunov Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the Dragunov. Dragunov Scope MW3.png|The Dragunov's scope. Dragunov_Scope_Reticule_MW3.png|The reticle of the Dragunov's sniper scope. Dragunov Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the Dragunov. Video Video:Black Ops Zombies - Dragonuv Upgraded (D115 Disassembler) D115 Disassembler Overview Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In multiplayer for the DS version, the Dragunov is tilted upwards until it has been fired. *When the Dragunov is given an ACOG Scope, the player will throw grenades slower. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *This gun, the W1200 and the M1911 are the only weapons that are usable in singleplayer levels and the "Museum", but not multiplayer. *Applying Camouflage replaces the wooden furniture, the complete opposite to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Posters showing a disassembled view of the weapon can be found in the map Salvage. *The Dragunov is reloaded with the right hand, while most weapons are reloaded with the left. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Unlike its previous appearances, the Dragunov has a chevron scope reticule. *In the Create-A-Class display, the magazine goes through the player's arm. *The Dragunov is the only sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops that appears in all three game modes: Campaign, Multiplayer and Zombies. *It is also the only sniper rifle that appears in more than one level in the campaign of Black Ops. *The name "115" in "D115 Disassembler" from Zombies, is a reference to Element 115. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Like its predecessor in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it has a unique chevron reticule. *In third person, when pulling out the Dragunov it will be held by the magazine. *The Dragunov, L86 LSW, KSG-12, SPAS-12, Striker, and Model 1887 are the only guns that are reloaded with the right hand. Most other weapons are reloaded with the left. References Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons